


Short and Sweet

by platonic_boner



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Crew as Family, Gen, Raza Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner
Summary: In which Three is unjustly accused of playing pranks.





	Short and Sweet

Something’s different.

Two’s not sure what, but everything looks just different on the Raza today. She finds herself reaching for things twice, because the first time they’re not exactly where she expects them to be.

It’s definitely one of Three’s pranks, because when he catches her missing the coffee pot, he snorts and then can’t stop laughing.

“What did you do?” she demands.

He raises his eyebrows disbelievingly, and then laughs again. “That’s _adorable_.”

“What is?” Five asks, entering the mess.

Three beckons her over and whispers in her ear. Two only doesn’t march over there and rip them apart because of the delighted grin spreading over Five’s face. Five leans back, looks at Two, and giggles.

“What. Did. You. Do.” Two repeats.

“See?” Three says to Five.

“That _is_ hilarious,” Five says.

The two of them cackle as Two goes about assembling her breakfast. Her usual cereal has been pushed back on the shelf, or something, because she has to go up on her toes to get to it. That makes Five and Three dissolve into laughter, Three snorting out coffee.

Six pauses in the mess doorway. “Are you shorter?” he asks Two.

“Damn it, man!” Three says.

“No, Three’s done something-” Two stops when Five points at her feet. 

Oh.

She’s forgotten to put on her boots. It’s not that everything else is out of place - it’s that she’s three inches shorter.

Three jumps up and comes over to her. “I’m sorry we made fun of you,” he says, putting his arm around her shoulders. Then he turns to Five and stage-whispers, “ _Look how short she is._ ”

Two pokes him, hard. Three lets her go, hands up. 

“I know you can still beat me up, but you’re really adorable,” he says, looking down - very sharply down - at her. “Five might have some competition for cutest space pirate ever.”

“Hey!” Five says.

“Are you objecting to being called the second cutest, or cute in general?” Six asks, amused.

“Both,” Five grumps.

Three’s still looking down at Two, grinning. 

Two shoves her cereal box at him. “Make yourself useful and put that away.”

She’s pretty sure reaching over her head and putting the cereal box on the high shelf makes Three’s entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> D:


End file.
